Increasing demand for larger capacity Solid State Drives (SSD) in smaller form factors has driven adoption of high-density flash memory structures, such as multi-level cell (MLC) flash memory. MLC flash memory devices can provide increased storage density by storing 3 bits per cell, 4 bits per cell, or more. Read thresholds are used to distinguish between various possible programmed states of the MLC memory cells.